A New Adventure in Magix
by Helia18
Summary: There's five new girls that are taking off where the Winx girls left off. The Trix had been reincarnated three girls have taken their place and ready to take over the known worlds. Sorry suck at summaries. Need specialist & witches please


Chapter 1- A new school year

It was a new school year for new fairies and old ones that would teach them how to become full pledged fairies. There was a new student joining the school today her name is Artemisia. She was waiting outside the Alfea gates so she could get checked in as a student. It was a fairly warm day in September, the new school year was beginning that day, and Artemisia was a bit excited about going to Alfea. She had finally learned how to transform into her fairy form during the summer. As she was standing outside the gates the wind blew one strand of hair in her face, Artemisia was getting frustrated with her hair. There was always one piece that she had a tiny braid just didn't seem to want to stay in place. When she entered the gates Griselda was checking students in.

"Welcome to Alfea Ms. Artemisia," Griselda said.

"Thank you ," Artemisia said doing a mini dance.

"You're welcome Artemisia," Griselda said. "You'll be staying in apartment 214, your roommates are already checked in.

Artemisia was about to step forward when she felt something collide with her and sent her hurtling towards the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl stammered as she held out her hand to help Artemisia up.

Artemisia smiled and took the girls hand as she helped her up.

"It's ok it was an accident," Artemisia said.

"I'm Artemisia," Artemisia introduced herself as she held out her hand. "The fairy of fire," she continued.

"I'm Zira the fairy of water," the girl replied as she shook Nythersa's hand.

"Awesome," Artemisia replied in awe as she took in the girls' light blue colored hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with a little red in it, her shoes were red too.

"I'll see in class or in the dorm if we the same dorm," Zira said.

A girl with hip-length fiery red hair and sky blue eyes walked down a hallway holding some books, bags, and a piece of paper with a number on it. She stops in front of a door reading the number and comparing them before opening the door with one hand. When she walked though she saw that there were more doors but these didn't have any numbers on them they were just light colored doors. Before she could freak out she watched as a girl came out of one of the doors. The girl was kind of tall and had long curly blonde hair with light blue and blue eyes. She turned to her and smiled.

"Hey you must be my new roommate. I'm Artemisia of Talas," The girl said nicely as she put out her hand.

"Oh I'm Alice of Pyro. It's nice to meet you and call me Ali." She took her hand. Artemisia turned to the door and opened it for her new roommate.

"Thank you." Ali said.

"No problem. You new here or were you just given a different room this year?" Artemisia asked.

"It's my first year. How about you?" Ali asked as she started to unpack her things and settle in.

"Oh no it's my second year at Alfea and don't worry you're in great hands!" They started to laugh a little before they hear a sudden loud noise coming from outside their door. Then it got louder, wondering what was going on the girls opened their door. They saw four girls standing out there and two of them were yelling at each other.

One of the girls yelling had long light blue curly hair with ice blue eyes that seemed to be glowing yellow...The other girl had medium length thick brown hair with a side sweep bang and two long strands of hair on each side of her face with large baby blue eyes.

"Look here princess I didn't step on your damn shoes!" The girl with brown hair yelled.

"Yes you did and now you ruined them with your huge feet!" The other girl yelled.

"Oh really? Why don't I use my huge feet and put them up-"

"Star, stop it!" The girl next her said. She had black mid back hair with dark purple undertone to it and lilac eyes.

"Yeah you two can we just go to our rooms? Come on Erika." Another girl said that stood next to the one named Erika. She had black mid back length hair and a bright red curved bang with amazing emerald green eyes.

"Come on girls. I'm sure we can find a situation to the problem here?" Artemisia said to the girls in the hallway.

"Great another princess," Star said other her breath.

"Star you're a princess too," Her friend told her before rolling her eyes. She then walked over to Artemisia and Ali and offers her hand.

"Hi, I'm Raven of Lunae." The girl says while smiling.

"Star of Solaria," Star said while waving.

"Hello, I'm Princess Erika of Polaris" Erika shook their hands.

"I'm Eluna of Sinoto." She takes the girls hand.

"I'm Princess Artemisia of Talas and this is my roommate Ali of Pyro it's nice to meet you all." Artemisia gave her hand to all the girls before there was a knock on the main door.

Another girl walked through the door and looked surprised to see all the girls standing in front of the other doors.

"Um am I in the right room?" She asked. Artemisia looks at the doors and open them to look at the names on them that were on the inside of the doors.

"Are you Kristina Evans of Gusteaux? Cause that's whose name is on this door." Artemisia read the door.

"That's me, nice to meet you all." Kristina had medium length dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a light blue kimono style top and jeans with black ballet flats.

"If we're all settled in how about we go for lunch?"


End file.
